degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/TDWUI Episode 1
A New Revolation Chris: Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! It's gonna be even bigger than the last few seasons! Let's meet our contestants! (A boat is arriving and stops at the dock as the contestants get off) Chris: First up Derek. Derek: Great to be here. Chris: Dani. Dani: Hi. Chris: Xavier. Xav: It's just me Xav. Chris: Joanna. Joanna: I better not leave first. Chris: 2 girls who ship opposing couples involving a certain competitor from a few seasons ago Lizzy and Yazzy. Lizzy: (bumps into Yazzy) ''Ow! Gwuncan rules! Yazzy: No no Team Gwent! Chris: Awkward. Cam, Annie and Ash. Cam: Step off! Ash: YOU step off! ''(They growl and glare at eachother until Annie falls on them) Chris: Matt, Syler. Matt: Outta my way. Syler: No you swerve. Chris: Jake. Jake: Hey. Chris: Scottie and lastly Katie. Scottie: 'SUP! Katie: Uh.... hi. Joanna: I got a bad feeling about this. Cam: Same. Yazzy: You mean we're staying here? Chris: No YOU're staying here plus you signed up for it. (Yazzy rolls her eyes at the contracts) Yazzy: I also signed up for this Chris McClain. (Yazzy rips up the contracts and throws the remains in the the lake) Chris: Too bad Yazzy I have copies. You can leave if you can swim home. Yazzy: Agggh! (Xav and Joanna hold her back) Xavier: No! Yazzy calm down! Yazzy: I will after I beat this narcissistic son of a bi - - Joanna: You'll get kicked off first! Yazzy: Fine! Chris: Moving on. (Lizzy rolls her eyes) Joanna: Yikes. Chris: First before I forget you will all be using the confessionals to get whatever is on your mind off your chest. Yazzy: I know it's obvious but Chris McClain = Narcissist. Dani: Dangerous? What a psychopath. After jailtime he STILL hasn't changed. Ash: Where's Tyler? Katie: More importantly where's Mike? Lizzy: No where's Duncan? Yazzy: No where's Trent? Chris: Ignoring. You will be facing off for 1 million dollars. First you will be divided into 2 teams. Cam, Xav, Scottie, Lizzy, Ash, Joanna and Yazzy are Team Angijak. Ash: Oh sorry Katie. But Team Anji -- what? Chris: And Syler, Matt, Derek, Jake, Annie, Dani and Katie are Team Carpamael. Syler: What? Jake: Who memos these challenges and team names to Chris? So cliche. Annie: Wait where'd he go? Dani: These maps probably can give us a clue. Come on guys. Lizzy: They're beating us! Go! (Xav sucessfully goes up the mountain while Derek starts falling down, Yazzy tries to climp up and almost falls until Lizzy and Ash grab her) Ash: I hate climbing. Scottie: You should talk. Yazzy: You too! I'm scared of heights. Chris: Welcome to Insidious Mountain. Cam: Pardon? Chris: This mountain is one of the steepest in the world and is over a 1,000 feet high! Yazzy: Again scared of heights, I'm getting more scared by the minute. Katie: You made us climb up 300 feet of this to make us reach a 1,000 foot high mountain?! Chris: That's right Katie! Joanna, Yazzy and Lizzy: Damn he's good. Xavier: Ladies language! Kids watch this show! Lizzy: It's also PG and a reality show. Chris: Your challenge is to get to the top using the stuff ou the dumpster. (Laughs) Joanna: Eww! Ok that's vile and also impossible. Chris: Which is why you need to work as a team. (Team Angijack and Team Carpamael go through the dumpster) Yazzy: I'm all for team work but dumpsters literally make me wanna gag. The smell, the crap inside ugh. Ash: I found a lever! Xav: Nice work Ash. But what could we do with it? Cam: Well springs ARE useful for beds and couches. Joanna: Let's build a couch. We need that part, the cushions hopefully there's a lever. Ash: Bitch? I got a lever incase you didn't hear. Jake: I have an idea. Let's build a platform. Syler: How? Annie: We could make a similar to a seesaw. Dani: I get it! The right end faces the mountain, and left wnd we could drop a rock there. Annie: Exactly Dani! Dani and Annie: We totally share a brain! In a good way! Matt: What about that one last contetstant? Dani: Ooooh didn't think that through. Ash: Oooh yay! We're done! (Joanna pulls the lever and nods) Joanna: I can totally sense who's gonna win now. Chris: Excellent work on both teams! Tyler: Why are we here again? Chris: Ahh excellent question. You all probably know our classic competitirs Dawn and Tyler. (Ash starts giggling) Joanna: Ash calm down. He's just a person Ash: No YOU'RE just a person! That's Tyler. Chris: Before you send your team members up you're gonna test your experiments out on these lucky ducks. And first team to get their members to the top gets a stay in the new and and improved McClain spa hotel. Yazzy: Like Gwen said in TDA and I said before Narcissist! Dawn: Oh goodness. (Dawn and Tyler look scared) Chris: Tyler you're being tested by Team Angijak and Dawn you're being tested by Team Carpamael! Dawn: How does this work? Dani: Step onto the end facing the mountain. (Dawn steps on the end facing) Dani: Sy? (Syler drops the rock on the other end sending Dawn up reaching the mountain) Derek: Yes it works! Joanna: Here's hoping this works. Tyler: It's gonna work. Yazzy: Ready Tyler? Cam lever! (Tyler gets on the couch while Cam pulls the lever sending Tyler up) Lizzy: It's working! (Tyler misses and hits the ground) Tyler: Can't....... feel. Damn it. Ash: Oh no! Scottie: Wait! The spring? (The spring is attatched and Scottie launches Ash who lands on Tyler) Ash: Sorry! (They help eachother up and laugh) Xav: Ash less flirting more team work! Ash: Right! Sorry Xav! I should go. Tyler: Good luck Ash. (Tyler kisses Ash on the cheek as she gasps and feels her cheek and blushes as she goes to her team) Ash: Finally! Yazzy: Get it girl. Lizzy: Cam, pull the lever since the hook is on now. Cam: Got it! (Cam pulls the lever and launches Ash as she reaches the mountain) Annie: Shoot! They're gaining on us! (Dani drops the rock launching Annie) Yazzy: Dammit I can't launch myself now. (Yazzy sits on the couch until she feels herself go up on the mouintain) Yazzy: What the - - ? Tyler? Tyler: You're welcome! Jake: Aww man I'm last! (Jake attempts to put the rock on which launches him but lands him at the mountain) Chris: And Team Angijak wins! (Team Angijak cheers) Dani: Darn it! Chris: Carpamael see you at the ceremony. (At the elimination ceremony) Dani: Why are THEY here? Chris: The winning team gets to watch the losing team send one home. Annie: No fair! Plus Tyler helped! Chris: Well Annie if Dawn failed she could have helped you like Tyler when he launched Yazzy. Carpamael send someone home pronto! And like All Stars........ Dani: Jake or Syler? Yep Jake. (Annie crosses an X on a picture of Jake) Jake: I know I'm going home first. But I have a plan. Chris: And the loser of the night is........... Syler. Dani: WHAT?! Syler: WHAT?! Yeah yeah dock of shame. Chris: Nope. Syler: Flush? Hurl? What?! Chris: Losing team sends their own down the Chute of Shame. Annie: Eww! Like a trash shute? Katie: Eww! Syler: I'll get you for - - (Chris pushes Syler down) Katie: That's so gross I hope I'm not after SyDog. Chris: Tune in tomorrow to see our next Chute of Shame victim! Appearances Annie (1/1) Ash (1/1) Cam (1/1) Dani (1/1) Derek (1/1) Jake (1/1) Joanna (1/1) Katie (1/1) Lizzy (1/1) Matt (1/1) Scottie (1/1) Xavier (1/1) Yazzy (1/1) Syler (1/1) Category:Blog posts